metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlock
Sherlock is an achievement in Metro 2033. Overview This achievement is awarded for finding every military grade round in all of the friendly stations. What the player does with the bullets does not matter in getting this achievement, only finding them. This page contains the previous uncollected guide as to where the player should look. This achievement must be completed in one play-session. Loading previous levels to collect missed bullets will not work. Note that on higher difficulties, players will gain less MGR each pick up, this does not affect the achievement as they will unlock it after all MGRs are found. Walkthrough Part 1 (Exhibition Station) * 10 MGR on the table in Artyom's room. Taken automatically during a cut-scene. * Not far from Artyom's room there are two men having dinner, there are couple of crates with a tipped over pot with a picture on it. In the bucket there is 1 or up to 5 rounds. * After getting the equipment from the quartermaster there is a man playing a guitar for ammo right next to his feet is a hat with some rounds (you will lose a Moral Point for taking them). * Continue exploring the station. The next room you’ll have a chance to visit will contain several pig pens. Approach the pens and search the crates of mushrooms to the left. A Military-Grade round pickup can be found on one of the crates. Part 2 (Riga Station) * 15 MGR (or 30 in lower difficulties) on the table, after celebrating, that Artyom gets as reward for the trip. * 1 MGR on a table, in the back of the bar. * There is 1 MGR on the bottom of the sink, right next to the stairs before going down. * In the area behind the stairs of the bar, you will see a stack of pallets. About midway up the pallets on the side closest to the guard leaning against the wall is 1 MGR. * In between the weapons shop and the guard standing next to the steel bar door are 2 file cabinets. On the floor, next to these cabinets, close to the door is 1 MGR. * Over in the area with the rail carts and group of people waiting, is 1 MGR between two fences, directly across from the pillar between the beggar and sitting civilian. * After interacting with the kid, instead of going down the alley to Bourbon, go directly across the bridge to where three people are sitting around a barrel fire (the child will run to here if you don't give him a bullet or after he guides you to Bourbon). Past them and in the right hand corner are 2 bunks. 1 MGR is on the top bunk. * Part way through the alley to Bourbon, there is a very bloody beggar in a shed. On the top of that shed is 1 MGR. (You may have to go back up the stairs to reach these.) * A little past the bloody beggar in the alley are two men sleeping on bunks in a shed. Inside the shed, on the floor of the right hand corner closest to you is 1 MGR. * In the outhouse furthest to the right in the alley, 1 MGR can be found in the hole in the floor. * On the way to Bourbon, after Artyom has passed the low area but before he goes by the first bridge, there is 1 MGR on the crate with a candle on it. * Just past the crate with a candle on it, there is a slightly opened door with boots on the floor. Inside, there is 1 MGR on the floor, left of the boots. (It's easy to miss; look for the boots.) *Bourbon gives 5 MGR to Artyom to get some gear. *1 MGR on the table behind Bourbon. * Behind Nikki, the prostitute, to the right there is a room where a man is sleeping. In the bottom bed there is 1 MGR. (If you tell Bourbon you're ready to leave without getting this, Nikki will be gone. Look for the empty area with the trashcan fire.) *On the way out of Riga, there is 1 MGR on a crate on the left just through the first door. *On the way out of Riga in the area Bourbon leads you through, there is a powerbox with a candle on top of it. Behind the candle is 1 MGR. Part 3 (Market Station) * 1 MGR in the area before the station. Check the boxes before the stationary gun, it should be in the 2nd crate from the left, against the wall that you pass on the way into the station. * After the guards let Artyom and Bourbon into the station, stop just after the door. One MGR is inside of the locker closest to where you came in. It will be next to the helmet of the locker you open. * Follow Bourbon into the station. If you don't wander off he will give you some money to buy air filters. * Check the train car near the station's entrance, 4 MGR rounds can be found inside. ** One is at the end of the railcar closest to where you came in, near a candle. ** Very close to that is another MGR, located between the first bullet and the bunks, on the middle bunk. ** The third one is on your left side (if approaching from where you entered the level from) and is directly across from the makeshift shower. ** The fourth is on your right, between the furthermost shower wall and the wall of the bunk bed. * 1 MGR can be found on the ground near a soldier talking to the radio operator, behind the nearby crates. *Across the bar is a stepladder. 1 MGR can be found here. * 1 MGR can be found on the bar's thin table. * 1 MGR can be found on one of the bar's round tables. * In the crowded area between the bar and the exchange kiosk look on the right for some boxes on a pallet for 1 MGR. * 1 MGR can be found in the middle of the central area, on the bench with the passengers and the luggage in this area. * In the same area check under the butcher's chopping block (near where the two kids are talking). * Check the railcar maintenance area for two MGR behind the first railcar on the right. * In the final area, locate the shady man leaning against a wall, next to him are two gas cans. Check the area near the one that is not on the ground. Part 4 (Armory Station) * After getting warned by a gate guard about the communist paranoia and then a soldier on a speaker saying there is an inspection in progress just walk completely straight towards a wall with a bunch of crates and near the crates is a single cartridge sticking out of a suitcase. * When near the door where the inspection is going on there is a train with multiple closed shops. When the player finds the train go the opposite way towards the wall, after going to the end of the train there is a round to the right. * During the guard chase, after ducking the gunfire but before the last room with the stairs, there are some MGR on one of the crates around the corner on the right side. * Leave Andrew's room, and turn right. Move that way until you see crates blocking progress to the right. There's a cartridge on the crates. * After getting into the hole to get under the transport if you look behind the ladder there is a cartridge on the ground. Trivia *The achievement name is a reference to a famous fictional detective, Sherlock Holmes. Category:Achievements